Last Night
by NewRageInc
Summary: SasuxHina-Club contest entry on DA. Theme: Lean on me. Sakura breaks up with Sasuke. Hinata will comfort. Honestly, the whole story in a nutshell. Re-written


_A Sasuke and Hinata One-shot._

_I do not own Naruto_

**Last Night**

She had always been pretty, he couldn't deny her that. A nag maybe, but pretty none the less. Sasuke is a strong willed man with resolve, so it was foreign to him when Sakura broke him and began a confusing but romantic relationship.

He was, to say the least, overwhelmed with doubts and second thoughts.

He felt those doubts the most when he and said 'girlfriend' would come together with his said 'best friend.' Sakura and Naruto were prime contenders to the best of noise polluters when put within a few yards from each other. Sasuke didn't care much for noise and one would often see him walking along the street with a deepening scowl crawling across his face when in the presence of his friends.

There _were_ things that contradicted his doubts.

Such as the way Sakura brushed her fingers across his skin, her delicate and gentle touch never failing to send a shiver down his spine. Her smell, always sweet and lingering, calming his nerves when it was she herself who had frazzled them. He found a simple comfort in having a girl around him.

He marveled at how soft her skin was. How on earth could someone who trained constantly, who had a left hook with more force than most men he knew, keep their skin so creamy and silky to the touch?

Simply, what often pushed his complaints to the back of his head, was her smile.

That smile which effectively flipped his stomach and gave him the urge to smother her, hold her, and drown in _her_ rather than the haunts of his past. No matter what doubts he had of beginning this relationship he had with Sakura, he was at least happy it happened.

At least for now he was happy. Sasuke was observant and he knew something was up when she became less responsive in their kisses. Her hand was often snatched away from his and those emerald eyes would become distant in some type of thought. It made him wish he knew how to read minds, but since she said nothing, there was no way for him to know until _it _happened.

He forgot why they were at Naruto's apartment, forgot what they were watching on television, who was there. The only thing he could recall with crystal clarity was that look in her eyes, the picture she created when she walked over to him from where she had been sitting next to Ino. He had never seen her looking so somber.

She had mumbled something close to his ear, motioning outside, even though it was pouring rain. Sakura didn't seem to mind and he had watched the rain glide down her face, saturating her hair and her clothes.

"_Sasuke, I-" She took a deep breath, her shoulder shaking, shivering her was sure, because of the cold breeze combined with the rain. "I don't think this is going to work out between us anymore. Being with you is all I've ever wanted but… I…" She raised her chin, looking in to his eyes with her jaw set firmly. _

"_I can't compete with all your damn ideas… This isn't working out for you and me. The truth is, I'm too tired to play pretend… This is goodbye, this is the end."_

'_Pretty words.'_

He remembered thinking. Sasuke wondered what his expression held back then. The tears she had fought hard betrayed her hurt when they broke free and she stumbled back inside, soaking wet and sobbing. Causing an uncomfortable scene he avoided by escaping from the balcony they had been standing on

He was not altogether sure how he felt. He knew he missed her, that warmth she provided, the light she held, the distraction she brought. But what she had said made sense to him and he did not blame her for leaving. In fact, he could have applauded her for being intelligent enough to do so.

He had many enemies, many vendettas and he had made the mistake of confiding to Sakura. It would seem as though all of that had caught up to her. She had claimed she didn't care, that she loved him but in the end it all proved too much. So she was gone, now what?

'_Move on, right? Easier said than done.'_

Sasuke shoved his hands in to his pockets and grumbled while he walked the streets of Konoha. No one approached him, and he was fine with that, but he was hurting. It did something to your ego when someone left you, rather be somewhere else than with you.

He was not paying attention, but he was positive he would not bump in to anyone since he was being avoided like the plague, until a soft 'umph' was heard from just beneath him. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the meek thing he had almost run over.

"I-I'm terribly sorry!" She began, rubbing her nose and scrambling to get back on to her feet. She froze under Sasuke's dark scrutiny, turning a shade of red he was not sure possible for a person.

She pushed her index fingers together, bit her lip, and slouched under his continued glare, or what would be called a glare. Sasuke was in fact studying the person he had just run into, wondering why she was the one apologizing when it was obviously his fault for not paying closer attention to where he walked.

"G-gomen, Uchiha-san, I wasn't paying attention to where I-I was going.. ano…" He grunted, but when she winced he forced himself to supply a more suitable answer, something on the brink of being polite.

"I wasn't paying attention either so, it's not entirely your fault." He shrugged and she nodded. An awkward silence began to surround them and he rubbed the back of his head, wondering if he should attempt at a conversation. Hinata was considered part of the circle of his friends, a constant presence though timid, the wall flower of the group.

"P-Please forgive me for b-being forward but… You were thinking about S-Sakura-chan, weren't you?" He stiffened, narrowing his eyes but the way she averted hes gaze, biting her lip demurely, caused him to immediately feel as though he were melting. He shifted the weight on his feet.

"I was." She turned to look at him, his breath catching by how openly she conveyed her feelings through her expression. Hinata seemed saddened by his answer, though understanding in way. He gulped. "I do not understand why I feel so-"

"Empty?" She finished softly. Sasuke nodded dumbly, amazed at how he could not have paid closer attention to this person before. Her smile was ironic but not patronizing. He felt grateful for having exchanged words with this person. "I believe I-I know… What you mean."

Hinata was different from Sakura, so very different. She spoke quietly, fidgeted, was a combination of colors that were easy on the eye instead of the shock he was usually used to. One would call her plain if they were not seriously paying attention. Her hair was long, a dark ink color he had not seen often enough, he eyes had that slight purple reflected in them from her hair, the blush coloring her cheeks was endearing. Her lips were pink, pouted in a way that seemed perfect, he was almost sure, to fit rightly with his own mouth. Her body held generous curves that her clothing hid well from prying eyes.

No, Hinata could not be called plain when one paid enough attention. She continued on in that soft spoken voice.

"I-If you need to t-talk… Uchiha-san-"

"Sasuke." She jumped at the sharpness of his tone but nodded again.

"S-Sasuke… I would be w-willing-" Hinata cut herself off, that same blush intensifying and she pushed her fingers together, unable to bring herself to look up at his reaction.

"That would be… nice."

* * *

Birds chirped in various tones, a breeze tickled the leaves, teasing the hair that hung around Sasuke's face. He needed a hair cut, but that was not at the top of his things-to-do. Instead, he distracted himself with the girl sitting before him. The paleness of her skin contrasting sharply with the grass around them.

"She is I-important to you…"He leaned against the trunk of a tree, closing his eyes deliberately.

"I guess."

"Does that bother you?" Hinata brought her left hand to her mouth, chewing on her nails and watching his reaction to her gentle pressing. He felt the urge to laugh. She worried too much.

"The only thing that bothers me," he said after a moment of careful contemplation. "The only part that I just can't understand, is how she… How she just imbedded herself in to my life and with a simple string of words, was able to-"

"Break something apart?" She blushed again.

'_I need to stop finishing his thoughts.'_

"Exactly…"

A new silence fell over the pair, but this was different from the heavy awkwardness they shared in the middle of the street. Dark eyes flicked over pursed lips. Sasuke had been without the contact of softness for a few days now and he couldn't help himself when in the presence of this creature before him. He felt as though a small fire had been lit up in his core.

'_But this is different…'_

Hinata watched him through her bangs, wondering where his thoughts were taking him. His face was as impassive as ever but his eyes, which were usually intense and focused, were far and distant. Lost in some type of current his mind was taking him on. She allowed herself to study him more closely.

The perfect cut to his jaw and the sharp bridge of his nose guiding her eyes down the fine lines of his face. He had always looked much older than the rest of their group and she was positive it was because of the horrors those eyes had witnessed.

He noticed her staring and she immediately looked away, pulling at a few blades of grass beneath her hand.

"I-I think you can heal from this." He snorted.

"I know I can, it's just frustrating at the moment. To have become so attached to one person, it makes me feel weak." She turned sharply to him.

"No! No.. U-ah- Sasuke-kun." She took a deep breath. "I don't think that m-means your weak at all."

"Then why does it hurt so much? Why does it feel as though I need time to… to _recover_ from this? So silly…"

"The fact that… You'll be able to move on from this is proof of your strength."

Sasuke snapped his mouth shut. The resolve she spoke with, that soft murmur that was usually unsure held an unforeseen force. Assurance, she was speaking of something she truly believed in.

The fire intensified.

"It's getting late, they'll be looking for me…" She stood and bowed. "I hope this t-talk was able to help you a-at least a little, Sasuke-kun."

He stopped her, one hand on her shoulder, leaning in close to her ear. Pushing away the surprise of finding the mild floral scent that hung around her, he found his voice.

"This talk was a lot more help then you would believe." Hinata stiffened, electric shock moving around the place where his hand was placed. Her breathing quickened and she fought the urge to tear herself away. Something inside of her felt _alive_.

"Ano…" She gulped, beginning to shake under his hand. "You've j-just come out of a relationship. What you're doing.. this is… You're not thinking r-rationally."

'_I'm scaring her.' His grip tightened ever so slightly. _

"If I'm not," he breathed, "then I would not like to, ever again."

Hinata's heart thundered in her chest and her knees felt as though they were not going to be able to support her weight much longer. She blinked her wide eyes and played his words over and over in her mind. This must be his heartbreak talking, it had to be, he could not, in his right mind, say such a thing to her. So if she knew all of this…

Why was it hard for her to catch breath?

Why was her face inflamed?

Why was she still standing in his close presence, enjoying his electrifying touch? Did she not have the sense to know what this all was? A rebound effect of course but…

She couldn't help herself, leaning a little closer, wanting to be closer without realizing until it was too late. They were locked in each others' embrace, she was trapped in a prison that was the circle of Sasuke's arms. She did not care and when he tightened his hold on to her waist, she knew he did not either.

If just for this moment, she would throw caution to the wind and enjoy this. Her own love had long since been given up on, deemed a hopeless quest, so did she not deserve to feel something too? Anything more than just living? Even if it did happen to be this fleeting moment of closeness…

Sasuke and Hinata found, at least for now, they could surround themselves in each other, and forget whoever had once held their hearts.

* * *

_Dearest Reader,_

_This is the rewrite I did, I basically 'finished' what I started. xD I knew this fic was off when I posted it but I was and still am too tired to give a damne. Leave me a little something darlings! I worked all day today, mulling, and re-mulling over previous ideas and trying to dig up what I had originally planned to write! (wrinkles nose) I still don't know what I wanted..._

_Yours always,  
NewRageInc._


End file.
